Boyfriend?
by Bubblyblush
Summary: One shot - Kagome explain what boyfriend means and it gives her some unexpected results...


**Title – Boyfriend?**

**Author – Bubblyblush**

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha. This one shot isn't very long.**

**One Shot**

**Boyfriend?**

* * *

><p>It was nearing night and Inuyasha and his gang were all in Kadae's hut, escaping the early spring chill, and Kagome was talking about what was happening in her time with Sango since she had just got back that day.<p>

"I completely flunked the test," Kagome moaned in defeat, "But I hope I get at least 50% so I don't fail math's."

"I'm sure you did well, Lady Kagome, with all the studying you've done here." Miroku spoke up from the corner, joining in the conversation.

"Yeah I hope so; Ayumi is always going on about how easy it is. That's only because her boyfriend helps her study and she isn't fighting demons constantly." Kagome complained, "She's rather annoying sometimes."

"Hey Kagome?" Shippo asked from her lap, "What's a boyfriend?"

Kagome giggled at his innocence.

"Indeed child, we aren't as fond of the customs in ye's era as ye are of ours." Kadae also joined the conversation from her place at the fire pit, currently making dinner for everyone, excluding the half-demon in the corner waiting patiently for ramen.

"Wait, so you don't have boyfriends and girlfriends here?" Kagome asked, slightly stunned, _Do they go straight to marriage?_

"It's probably called somethin' else." Inuyasha put in his two-cents.

"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked again, tiling his head cutely.

"Well, it's hard to explain, does everyone know the human customs? Like marriage?" She asked, Sango and Miroku nodded but Shippo shook his head.

"I know human marriage but that's about it, I know more about demon customs." Inuyasha said, his eyes staring at Kagome curiously. He always found her time interesting.

"Well is everyone familiar with the demon customs?" She asked and everyone, including Kadae nodded, "Well, Sango explain most of it to me so I hope I get this right. A boyfriend is like a, umm, possible mate, I guess. In human terms: a possible husband." She explained.

"Is that like a fiancé?" Sango asked.

"Yes and no, a fiancé is more like an 'I'm promised to someone' or a husband-to-be sort of title. It's more serious than a boyfriend or girlfriend." Kagome clarified.

"What do you do with a girlfriend or boyfriend?" A curious half-demon asked.

"Umm, well, kiss each other, spend time just the two of you. It's like a friend with some things reserved just for them." Kagome struggled to explain, "Things you do with your husband."

"Wait, even… _that_." Sango whispered at the end.

"What do you mean that?" Kagome asked, not getting the hint until a light bulb seemed to go off, "Oh, _that_, yeah sometimes. Not everyone does it but in my time most girls have. No one really waits until marriage or mating." Kagome tried to remember that not everyone knew what the human terms were, "But you're allowed to do that once your 16 by law."

She had previously explained laws to them, and boy, what a long boring conversation that was.

"I… think I get it." Shippo said, pondering in her lap, suddenly he looked back at her with a huge grin on his face. "Have you ever had a boyfriend Kagome?"

That took Kagome by surprise, she began stuttering as she was caught off guard which Inuyasha took interest in.

"Yeah Kagome, have you had a boyfriend?" He asked almost innocently, though everyone beside Kagome seemed to understand where this was going.

"I-I, uhh, I had, umm two boyfriends b-before." She stuttered out, slightly embarrassed about revealing her love life.

Inuyasha on the other hand barely contained the snarl threatening to bubble up, _how dare anyone else touch her! _That was his right, and his alone!

"Who were they?" Miroku asked.

"Well the first boyfriend I had was Kishino, he was rather possessive and violent. The reason we broke up was because he was moving away. It's too hard to keep a long distance relationship." Kagome told them, oblivious to the seething half-demon in the corner.

"He hit you?!" Sango asked in shock.

"NO! He use to beat up any guy that looked my way and he'd always be around me 'to make sure no one else was taking me away from him,' things like that. It's rather sweet in a way; at least I didn't have to worry about him cheating on me." She smiled, lost in past memories.

"What about the other one?" Inuyasha sneered, she looked so happy thinking about her past boyfriend _Kishino_.

"Razz was my other boyfriend; he was the complete opposite to Kishino. Razz always brought me flowers and held my hand, Kishino did that stuff too but Razz was shyer about everything. He'd never beat up guys and he wasn't around me constantly." Kagome said.

"Is he still your boyfriend?" Shippo asked with wide-eyes, Inuyasha held his breath.

"No we broke up a few weeks after I fell down the well." She explained.

"Did you break up with him because you're away all the time? Are we the reason that you don't have a boyfriend?" Shippo got teary and buried his face in her blouse muttering apologies.

"No, no you're not the reason. I was originally going to tell him I couldn't see him any more because I would be away a lot but… I found out he was cheating on me." Kagome looked down at the sniffling Shippo.

"What's cheating mean?" He was so innocent; all her innocence left her the day she fell down the well. Not that she'll ever regret it.

"It means he was seeing another girl and doing things with her behind my back, he had been doing for a long time apparently." Inuyasha's eyes softened at hearing that, "I never loved him, it was more of an infatuation."

"Why do you seem sad that he did that? You just said you never loved him." Shippo asked.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you truly love them or not, it still hurts because it's like saying you're not good enough. They're betraying you by doing that." She explained.

Inuyasha suddenly felt a wave of guilt hit him as Sango glared at him from the corner of her eye. Though he and Kagome weren't 'boyfriend and girlfriend,' he had always left Kagome at the first sign of Kikyo's presence. It was pretty much the same as cheating on her and saying she wasn't good enough. Hell, the first thing he had ever said to her was Kikyo's better.

He will live the rest of his life regretting that moment.

"No, you're TOO good for him! He doesn't deserve you! I bet the other girl was ugly, stupid and, and, and WEAK!" His outburst made Kagome laugh.

"Thank you Shippo, but it doesn't matter anymore. I have you, Sango, Kilala, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kadae with me. Who needs boyfriends if I have all of you?" Kagome smirked, everyone excluding Inuyasha chuckled. "Besides Razz was a bit of a pansy, I bet he'd scream like a girl if he saw a demon."

"The demon would probably run in terror from his high pitched shrilly scream." Miroku joked, making a few laugh, "You know you could always get Inuyasha to go after him."

"Now that would be a sight to see!" Kagome laughed and Inuyasha grinned, it wasn't such a bad idea.

Kadae announced that dinner was ready and everyone began to eat, expect for Kagome who made Inuyasha's ramen. Man was he picky.

"Kagome you said you never loved Razz, why was he your boyfriend then?" Sango asked, still curious about the boyfriend title.

"You don't necessarily love them at first; usually it starts with attraction or infatuation." Kagome answered, "I never actually said 'I love you.'"

Sango nodded her head, satisfied with the answer before going back to eating. Inuyasha kept a thoughtful eye on Kagome the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>Later that night everyone was asleep except for Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was just staring at Kagome who was currently trying to focus on her study.<p>

"I can feel you staring at me." Kagome asked, startling the half-demon who quickly looked away with a blush.

"Keh," He mumbled before looking at her again, "Come with me."

Kagome looked at his strangely before obeying and following Inuyasha out the hut.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked as they reached the nearby stream. Inuyasha motioned for her to sit down.

She breathed in the fresh air, feeling relax in the first time in a while with all the tests out of the way and making a good progress on the jewel shards.

"Did you ever love Kishino or Razz?" He asked.

"No," She answered truthfully, "I care deeply for Kishino but it won't ever go beyond friendship. I feel nothing for Razz."

It was silent for a bit.

"What's brought this up?" She asked, "Is this all you wanted to know because I need some sleep."

As she began to get up she felt a clawed hand capture her wrist and pull her into a hard chest.

"No, don't leave me." He spoke in a frantic manner.

"Are you ok, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a whisper. She was no doubt blushing as he told her not to leave him but harshly destroyed her hopes to prevent any hurt.

He held her tighter as he rested his forehead against hers, his bangs covered his eyes, "What are you going to do after the jewels finished?" Their noses touched and Kagome's heart began racing.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Are you going to leave me or are you going to go back to your era?" Inuyasha asked straight out; no point beating around the bush.

"Don't you remember my promise? I said I'd be with you for as long as you let me." She answered and Inuyasha seemed to relax a little.

"Would you be with me forever?" He held his breath, possibly expecting her to laugh in his face. He felt her hand caress his cheek, making him look at her.

"I'd love to." she replied, smiling slightly and love shinning in her eyes.

"I don't know much about your time, I don't know the human rituals and I also suck at emotional things but Kagome, I love you." Kagome gasped in surprise but he continued on, "In this time we don't have boyfriends or girlfriends but we do have mates."

Inuyasha inhaled a shaky breath before going on, "I'm a worthless half-breed, I can't give you wealth or land but I can offer you protection and love. But Kagome, will you be my mate?"

He looked down at her, seeing her tears he began to panic but Kagome grabbed his forelocks and press her lips to his. He didn't move until it clicked in his brain that Kagome was kissing him.

He returned her kiss with so much passion, crushing her mouth against his, making her moan in the process.

"You never needed to ask, my answer was always yes." She answered after breaking for air, "I love you."

After more kisses, they went back to the hut with Inuyasha carrying her, "Your gonna sleep with me," Inuyasha declared with a smirk and jumped into the tree, arranging her into his lap.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" She replied as they both drifted off into sleep holding each other tightly, knowing that they would be together forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not the best, but one-shots aren't my forte. <strong>

**Please suggest ways to fix it up! I'm still looking for a beta…**

_***Please, Please, **_**Please**_ **read this notice for my future stories***_

**Ok I have one story on the way which is going to be the first in the Secrets trilogy, I already know what the other two are going to be about. So look out for the first of the trilogy: Keeping Quiet. **

**I'm looking for someone who's good at punctuation and spelling and easily contactable (I mean someone who does respond instead of waiting a few months to get back to me). **

**Please understand I am not looking for a role play or an I-write-a-chapter-you-write-a-chapter kind of thing. Just someone to fix up anything that seems out of place, is spelt incorrectly or missing punctuation.**

**Until next time!**

**Bubblyblush.**


End file.
